List of Pot Noodle flavours
This is a list of Pot Noodle flavours. Main flavours *Guinness *Pseudo-bacon and Mushroom *'Chicken' and So-Called Mushroom *Sweet and Sore *Un-original Curry *Mild Chicken *Chicken, Pork, Lamb and Beef *Beef Mystery *Quail's Egg and Venison *Bad-ass Spicy Shitstorm *Pseudo-Mexican Spicy *Cillit Bang *Sweet *Sour *Surprise!! *Ostrich *Whale (discontinued for environmental reasons) *Chicken and Quorn *Scotch Skeleton *Aladdin on VHS *Aladdin on Cassette *Aladdin on Video 2000 *Punchbag of Notre Dame *Whey Powder *Ginger Grouse *Wii Remote Music Special flavours There are special Pot Noodle flavours. Special flavours '53 *Hunchback and Fly *Mild Language Special flavours '68 *Rock Special flavours '72 *Ant *Road *Hell Special flavours '73 *A Lil' Bit Of Poo Special flavours '77 *Arcades Special flavours '78 *Cous Cous *Spaghetti *Good-ass Shitty Spicestorm *Elvis Presley Special flavours '80 *Sausage Surprise *Cleaver Lucky *Bricks & Single *Battlezone *Pacman *Radar Scope Special flavours '81 *Donkey Kong *Instant Pacman *Hippie *Snow & Milk Chocolate *Fried Banana Special flavours '82 *E.T *Atari Pacman *Donkey Kong Jr *Super Pacman *Ms Pacman Special flavours '83 *Crisps and Mortar *Cheese Grater Special *Scotch Videotape *Video game crash *Bookz 'n' Poopz *Donkey Kong 3 Special flavours '84 *Pillow and Caviar *Glass, Sand, Pie *Water Pie *Water *Bell, Book, Candle *Depeche Mode Special flavours '85 *NES *Dog *Re-Record, Not Fade Away *Cat *Cow *Super Mario Bros Special flavours '86 *Pot *Noodle *Rice *Alex Kidd *Second Hand of a Watch *Boeing 747 *The Legend Of Zelda *Depeche Mode - Here Is The House *The Great Mouse Detective Special flavours '87 *Solomon's Key *Tin Toy *Pixar *Man *Woman Special flavours '88 *Nintendo Power *Oliver & Company *Film *Upper Lip (for those with no love life) *Mr Bean's Car *Altered Beast *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse Special flavours '89 *The 2005 Howler *Mr Bean's Lip *Scotch Football Match Advert *The Little Mermaid *Sega Megadrive *Personal Jesus *Tetris Special flavours '90 *Rainbows, Live Wasp & Nightmares *Pots n' Pans *Leather & Fried Chicken *The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air *Kid Icarus *Game Boy *Alleyway Special flavours '91 *Kid Icarus: Of Myths And Monsters *Scotch Man On The Moon Advert *Mundane Racing *The F Word *Game Gear *Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic Eraser *Streets Of Rage Special flavours '92 *X *Mario Paint *Scotch Frank Sinatra Advert *Cacti *Fire *Kirby's Dream Land *Sonic The Hedgehog 2 *Streets Of Rage 2 Special flavours '93 *Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru *Kirby's Adventure *Kirby's Pinball *Star Fox *3D Graphics *Sonic Spinball *Sonic CD Special flavours '94 *Sonic The Hedgehog 3 *Sonic and Knuckles *Streets Of Rage 3 *Scabs 'n' Spots *Wario's Woods *Diddy Kong Special flavours '95 *Doom *Playstation *CD *Virtual Boy *Windows 95 *Sonic *Nintendo's 64 *Killer Instinct *Kirby's Dream Land 2 Special flavours '96 *Windows NT 4.0 *Virtual Boy II *Super Mario RPG *Sonic 3D *Sonic 3D Blast *Nintendo 64 *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Special flavours '97 *Super Mario 64 *DVD *MiniDisc *Toy Story *Hercules *Horrid Henry Special flavours '98 *Mulan *Poo up Your Skirt *Nippon Blaster *Dog Poo *Bat Poo *Cassette Unlimited Pot Noodle 2000 Flavours From December 31st 1999 to January 1st 2001, Winston's Den released Pot Noodle 2000 to celebrate the millenium. *Horseburger *Trains *Crap from your butt *Bullshit *Nintendo *Kirby 64 *Late 90's *Skin *Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble *Windows 2000 *Windows ME Category:Flavours Category:Pot Noodle